


Tort urodzinowy

by LadyLustful



Series: Wiedźmińskie Kinkmeme [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: AU -Roche jako zabawka erotyczna Saskii i Iorvetha w Vergen, BDSM, Gen, ale leciutkie, bawię się w Foltesta płodzę potworki, crack-torture-porn, i bez sensu, lekkie tortury, nawet torture-fluff, niewłaściwe (a przynajmniej niezgodne z przeznaczeniem) użycie świeczek urodzinowych, przeklinanie, pwp bez seksu, upokorzenie, uprzedmiotowienie, very slight bloodplay
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardzo crack. Z lekkimi torturami, świeczkami urodzinowymi, Roche'em i Iorvethem, oraz ilością absurdu niebezpieczną nawet dla wiedźmina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tort urodzinowy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [Haszyszymora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [Yuri_Onna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri_Onna/gifts).



> Pomysł na ten crack pojawił się w styczniu w rozmowie z Filigranką.

Vernon Roche wolałby być właściwie gdziekolwiek indziej. Leży, uwiązany tak, by nie mógł się ruszyć, na stole. Dużym, solidnym stole z kamiennym blatem. Wyglądającym sporo za porządnie, jak na stół do tortur, ale w sumie cholera wie. Pierś ma gładko wydepilowaną woskiem, co samo w sobie nie jest bolesne ani upokarzające, ale...  
No dobra, jest upokarzające. Jak cholera. Roche jest pewien, że wygląda z tym, jak jakiś czarodziej albo inny pedał. Albo chędożony elf, co byłoby chyba jeszcze gorsze.  
A skoro o elfach mowa, przy stole stoi Iorveth – prawdopodobnie najbardziej pochędożony skurwysyn, jakiego Roche miał kiedykolwiek wątpliwą przyjemność spotkać.  
– Zawiążę ci oczka, Dh’oine. To powinna być niespodzianka – mówi watażka z ciemnym, prawie-a-czułym samozadowoleniem i Roche nie pyta, co.  
I tak zaraz się dowie. Jest już dziwnie pewien, że wolałby nie. Mimo to pozwala sobie zawiązać oczy (jakby miał wybór!), knebla odmawia, obiecując za to być cicho.  
Zaraz czuje ukłucie, drobne nawet, tuż pod obojczykiem, wilgoć wypływającej dużymi, ciepłymi kroplami krwi, słyszy ciche, ale szpetne przekleństwo w starszej, jakąś daleką krewną i odpowiedniczkę pospolitej „kurwy maci”.  
I zaraz do ranki przywierają wargi, ssą, język kołuje, zbierając raz po raz krople cieczy. To nawet przyjemne uczucie, jeśli by zignorować okoliczności, tożsamość osoby liżącej, fakt bycia na łasce, okropną niepewność.  
Wargi odrywają się. Szurnięcie krzesła (Iorveth wstaje, domyśla się Roche). Kroki oddalają się, po jakimś czasie wracają.  
– Trzeba to zrobić na gorąco, żebyś nie krwawiło, Dh’oine. Ale nie bój się, ja się tobą zaopiekuję.  
Roche jest pewien, że czułby się dużo lepiej bez tej opieki, ale nie komentuje.  
I zaraz czuje nowy ból, silniejszy niż poprzedni, w tym samym miejscu, następny, zaraz potem, niewiele dalej, w bok, chwila przerwy, znowu ukłucie. I znowu. I znowu, tym razem poniżej tego pierwszego. I znowu.  
Vernonowi udaje się wykląć w myślach Iorvetha, jego przodków do pięciu pokoleń, durne istoty, które nauczyły elfika torturować, oraz ich antenatów, zanim elf kończy wreszcie i odwiązuje mu oczy. Vernon mruga wściekle, oślepiony nagłym światłem, patrzy – a potem mruga jeszcze raz, z niedowierzania.  
Czterdzieści świeczek, na dwa cale długich, na ćwierć cala grubych, ozdabia jego pierś. Stojąc na małych, ale boleśnie ostrych podstawkach w kształcie (chyba) kwiatków, cynowych lub ze stopu cyny, sądząc po kolorze. Cztery pionowe rzędy po każdej stronie, po pięć świeczek w rzędzie. Elfik zapala je teraz, po kolei, kawałkiem płonącego papieru, strącając na pierś Roche'a krople wosku i drobinki parzącego popiołu.  
A potem, w jakiejś idiotycznej parodii ojcowskiego gestu, całuje Vernona w czoło.  
– Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji czterdziestych urodzin, laleczko.

**Author's Note:**

> To piszę zamiast sie uczyć. I nawet nie mam halucynogenów na swoje usprawiedliwienie.


End file.
